Nightmares of the past
by CM44
Summary: He lied for 7 years. But some secrets maybe better kept quiet. Help may not be his choice. After Prentiss death before she leaves also if you guys can comment if it should be a slash.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

NIGHTMARES OF THE PAST

**Hey, guys this is my first story ever so have mercy at my soul. Okay here goes hope you enjoy. P.s. this is after Prentiss died but didn't leave. **

The air reeked of blood and sweat. The night seemed to last longer. "Why! Please you didn't have to hurt him. Listen to me if you turn yourself in they'll go easy on you." the small voice begged. "But, he felt so good, sounded, hmm even tasted." the strong voice declared with no remorse. The small child was covered in blood, his dirty blonde hair bloody, his ankles chained to the bed's bottom, and naked shaking in fear for what is to become of him. He watched his one and only best friend be killed by this man. "I want more…AND YOUR NEXT!" The man yelled going towards the child.

Spencer woke up in tears shaking, yelling silent screams. The team had just solved, yet another case which ended with few death and were able to catch the unsub with no accidents. He was near hysteria, if his phone hadn't rang to snap him out of his trance. Reid knew he wasn't capable of answering, but his body had made him pick up. "H-hello?" Reid's voice sounding hoarse and fragile. "Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked concerned. Hotch was in the round table with everyone staring at him. "Y - Yeah *clears throat* it's just one of those nights." Reid said. "Okay, meet us at the airstrip or you could sit this one out." Hotch said knowing Reid to never back down. "Okay." Reid said hanging up, ready to face the next beast.

"Is Spence okay?" JJ asked. "I hope so." Hotch said sitting down. JJ nodded unsatisfied with his answer. "Okay my doves we're going to the sin city itself Las Vegas, Nevada. We have a sick one, four victims, all male, ages 30-50,also they were left in their boxers. I know not a lot go to on but that's all they could progress." Garcia while showing the victims before pictures. "M.E. reports?" Rossi asked, "Not done yet, because the bodies were almost unrecognized able and the names we got were lucky because of the blood left on their bodies. Victim numbero uno, Shawn Ralph, dark black hair, brown eyes ,works at the library. He was wearing black jeans, muscle tight black shirt, age 42 last seen at a grocery store shopping lot. Next Stephan Raez ,blond hair, green eyes, works in the police department, was wearing a green button long sleeve shirt, black jeans, age 50, same detail last seen at Las Vegas National Museum." Garcia finished with a sigh and passed the remote to JJ.

"Then we have Steven Rader, light brown hair, blue eyes,works at post office,was wearing all black, age 35, same detail, last seen leaving his house and this time wearing girl panties. Finally Seth Rodgers, honey brown hair, brown eyes, works at the convenience store, was wearing a red and black pants, same detail age 50 last seen at the bank. But, here's the weird part because it looks like he was about to hit the road and vanish." JJ finished. "So four dead in how many weeks ?" Prentiss asked. "Um one month, one each week found always on a Sunday." JJ read. "I'll just ask the obvious, why now ?" Morgan asked. "You know how these people are." Rossi said. "Okay wheels up in 15." Hotch said getting up. "Hey Hotch ?" Rossi asked. "Yeah ?" "Is Reid fine ? You said 'I hope' what's that suppose to mean ?" JJ asked. "He said 'it's was one of those nights' and Reid's been having a lot of 'those nights' lately." Hotch said leaving. they all shared worried looks about their youngest.


	2. Chapter 2: No shame

Garcia practically ran inside the jet. "Dam it Morgan, I told you to drive faster!" Garcia said, "Mama if I went any faster, we would have been flying back in time." Morgan chuckled. "Yes and never do it again." Rossi said. "Why did you want me to hurry anyways?" Morgan asked. "To get the couch but, looks like someone is sleeping in my couch." Garcia said, pointing to Reid sleeping. "It's just a spot get over it." Prentiss said.

Garcia pouted, about to shake Reid. But Reid jumped up saying, "BOO!" "AHH!" Garcia screamed. "That's not nice Reid I could have sprayed you." "With what perfume?" Reid asked sarcastically. Garcia opened her bag to show pepper spray. "Oh that hurts mama, not trusting your macho man here." Morgan said, hurt. Reid laughed.

"Well I thought it was entertaining." JJ said. "Fine, only because I scared you, you can have the couch." Reid said, getting up. "Nonsense my 187 we can share the couch." Garcia said yanking Reid's shirt, pulling him back on the couch. "And they said that her heart grew three times that day." Rossi chuckled. "So out of curiosity, and since I was to report here, where are we going and what do we have?" Reid asked. "Four killed, left unrecognizable, and were raped." Hotch stated, looking at the folder. "So four women raped?" Reid asked.

"Oh no they were all guys." Garcia said. "Men? That's different but not unheard of." Reid said, skimming over the file. "In One months, One each week always found on a Sunday." Prentiss said. "Where?" Reid asked. "In your home town." Garcia chirped. "That's a short cooling period, but why 30 though 50 years olds why not someone younger?" "Maybe because they're slightly weaker." Rossi said. "Speaking from experience, Rossi?" Reid smirked. "Oh my god, Spence got jokes!" JJ said. Everyone laughed whilst, Reid stared out the window. "So not that I don't like or want to offend you, but why are you coming with us Garcia?" Reid asked.

"I can't tell you why, but I can tell you what." Garcia stated with a straight face. "Wait, what? That doesn't even make sense." "Kid in other words your not gonna know anytime soon." Morgan said. "I know it doesn't make sense, but you will soon now for my evil laugh, *clears throat* MWHAHAHAHA!" Garcia laughed


	3. Chapter 3: Boredom

**Hey guys thanks for reading so far and i hope you enjoy plus expect me too on Sunday :) k off we go my doves.  
**

_**There's no excuse to be bored. Sad, yes. Angry, yes. Depressed, yes. Crazy, yes. But there's no excuse for boredom, ever.- Viggo Mortensen**_

-Still in the airplane about 3 hours before they land-

"Guys I'm bored do you know anything we could do?" JJ asked. "I learned some new magic tricks." Reid said. "Wanna show us?" Hotch said. "Okay. *clears throat* Lady and Gentlemen, boys and girls I shall now blow your minds away." Reid joked. "Okay I will need a lovely female with legs, for the gentlemen." Reid joked. "Ew, gross Reid." Garcia said, trying to finish your chips, which were few. Reid held out his hand out at Morgan. "Oh ha ha funny kid but, remember karma's a bitch." Morgan said standing up.

"Twirl around for the nice people and Smile; it is a show after all." Reid said. "Watch it pretty boy." Morgan said pointing to Reid. "Twirl Morgan." Garcia demanded. When Morgan did, everybody laughed. "Okay your beautiful; JJ if you could pull out your I.D. and hold it, and can someone let me borrow a dollar." Reid said. "If its one thing I learned from a magician, is you never get anything back." Rossi said. "Where can I go if I rob you?" Reid said pointing around the pit. "He has a point Dave." Hotch said, looking up. Rossi sighed and gave Reid a dollar. "But, you better impress me." Rossi said. "Now my lovely assistant will draw a mustache on this dollar." Reid said giving Morgan a permanent marker. "There goes that dollar." Rossi chuckled.

Hotch laughed. Reid took Garcia's empty bag of chips. "Now I will seal this bag, putting this dollar inside." Reid grabbed the dollar and placed it inside the bag. He then grabbed tape and closed it. "Assistant, if you could kindly shake the bag and pass it to Garcia." Morgan did as he was told. Garcia removed the tape, opening the bag. "Oh my god no way." Garcia gasped. "What?" Prentiss asked. Garcia showed them a bag full of chips, but no dollar. "Where's the dollar?" Prentiss asked. "JJ please turn you I.D. around." The dollar appeared in the back of JJ's I.D, where her hand was covering. "No way." JJ pulled off the dollar.

"This is fake I can tell." Rossi said. "Really now? Okay, JJ pass me the dollar." Reid grabbed the dollar. "Now I will remove the mustache." "But, Morgan used permanent marker." Hotch pointed out. "Ah, very observed Hotch." Reid remarked. Reid gave the dollar to Morgan. "Now hold the dollar with two hands." Reid placed his hand on the president's face, he closed his hand into a ball. "Watch very closely." Reid blew as he opened his hand. JJ screamed, dropping her I.D. card. "I felt something move!" JJ pointed to her picture up I.D. card. Hotch grabbed it flipping it over. "You son of a bitch." Rossi chuckled, looking at the president's face on the back of JJ's I.D. card.

Garcia looked at the dollar. "Oh my god look at the dollar." Garcia pointed to a faceless President. "I'm not done yet." Reid grabbed JJ's I.D. card and rubbed it, picture towards the president's face, against the dollar. "Look now." Reid smirked. The dollar had JJ's picture on it now. "Whoa." Morgan said creepied out. "Ah, not done yet." Reid rubbed the back against the dollar. JJ's face was gone, but the president's wasn't. "It still has the mustache though." Prentiss pointed out. "God, you guys are so impatient." Reid grabbed the dollar and crumpled it, then stretched it out twice. "There, happy?" The mustache was gone. "Now I'm done." Reid said, passing the dollar back to Rossi. "Impressive." Rossi said looking at the dollar. They clapped. "Thank you my lovely assistant." Reid said sitting down. "That was awesome, how'd you do that kid?" Morgan said. "Number one rule, Morgan, Never reveal your secrets." Reid said, as the yellow belt light popped up.

**Okay that's it but except on Sunday for a new chapter for sure. The story has only begun. FLY AWAY SUPERMAN, I GO!**


	4. Chapter 4: The sheriff's hat

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, hope you guys enjoy this. **

_**My family is my strength and my weakness. - Aishwayra Rai Bachchan**_

They walked out the jet, immediately spotting the sheriff. "Hello I'm Aaron Hotchner; this is Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia, and Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Dr. Reid." Hotch said, shaking his hand. "Hi I'm Deputy Thomas Gill, Sheriff Jenkins is excepting you at the last crime scene, but I guess we have to make a stop at the police station." Gill smiled at Penelope. Morgan moved in front of Penelope looking him down. The rest tried to stile a laugh, behind them. "Right then, moving on." Gill timidly walked to the car. "He's new, I bet." Reid said, walking away.

The crime scene was different from anything they have ever seen before. "Hear me roar, much?" Rossi said, looking at the victim's body. "What?" Hotch said. "Look at the crime scene, what would it say?" Rossi said pointing one side of the park to the other. "I want attention." Morgan said. The park's grass was bloody and gruesome. The victim's body was broken in pieces. The arms were thrown like a hawk. The legs were spread wide but still attached to the waist. The torso was broken, opened and it's intestines around the neck. The head was nailed with the heart that was branded with a big 'G+R=4EVER'. "Hi you must be Agent Hotchner, Sheriff Jenkins." Jenkins shook his hand. "Screams for attention, doesn't?" Jenkins said, pointing towards the body. "What about a love lost?" Morgan said. "Isn't that obvious? But, the bigger motive is why start now?" Rossi said. "Maybe broke up with him and couldn't take it." Hotch said. "Is this all of you?" Jenkins said. "No there are more of us but they are already at the station." Hotch said, starting to leave.

"So could you tell me what we might be dealing with at least?" Sheriff Jenkins said getting out of the car. "Well we can tell your dealing with someone with a love lost syndrome." Rossi said, slightly chuckling. "What's so funny, Agent Rossi?" Jenkins asked holding the door. "I had 3 marriage and 3 divorces you think just by one love lost I would go crazy right? No but, if it were someone else they would go crazy because they lost someone." "Hm I think I would say to quit their bitching." Jenkins joked opening their conference room. "Hi Sheriff Jenkins, I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone." JJ said shaking his hand. "Yes I believe we did." "Hey where's pretty boy?" Morgan asked. The sheriff started laughing. "Pretty boy? Ha, oh that's a good one." Jenkins said wiping his eyes.

"Reid already went to go infest the station's coffee, but he's taking longer then usual." Prentiss said. "We don't have a coffee maker here, it broke." Jenkins said. "I'm back and I brought everyone some coffee, just in case" Reid said, taking off his satchel. The Sheriff gave a hard look at Reid, as if trying to find something. He looked away, still thinking. "So what should we be on the look out for so far?" He said, ready to write on his notebook. "Just be on the look out for anything weird." Hotch replied, noticing his body language sharp and thinking.

*Time jump, 5 Hours, 10:45*

It was dark outside with the wind howling. The sheriff entered his office, seeing the back of his chair. "You came back." Jenkins said. "I had to." The man's voice said. "Do you think it's `him'?" Jenkins asked, turning his hat repeatedly. "If it is, you know what we have to do." The man said, getting up from the seat walking towards the window. "But how? I mean by the look of his team, they won't back down." Jenkins said. "You know what will happen if he is found by `him'." The man said looking at Jenkins in the eye. "Okay but, how will I protect him if it does happen?" Jenkins said, confused. "Remember the file we signed? It's unbreakable, even the law can't break it." The man said, going to the door. "What if I get there to late?" "Then you will have a blood of another." The man said. "I-I-I can't do this alone, please help me." Jenkins begged. The man didn't turn around, just kept his hand on the knob. "One is destroyed because of another, do you really think I can help what I didn't start." The man yelled. "No." Jenkins whimpered. "Then fix it." The man said, leaving.

*Meanwhile*

The group was heading to their hotel, hitting the hay for the night. "Well I think we made progress." Garcia said. "Well I'm already tired so I think we did also." Rossi said stretching his arms. "Ha, your always tired Rossi it's the age." Prentiss chuckled. "I can't wait to see when you're my age." Rossi said. Reid was staring out the window, sitting on one of the chairs. 'It smelled like rain coming in' Reid thought. "Oh no I know that look Reid's in 'wonderland'." Morgan said, sitting next to Reid staring at him. "What?" Garcia said, sitting in Morgan's lap. "Reid zones out completely and wonders off in his brain, it's how we can tell if he's tired but don't tell him."[ Prentiss said, putting a finger in front of her lips.

"Oh, Reid's in 'wonderland' again." JJ said. "So whose turn is it to slap Reid." Hotch joked. "OH,I'LL DO IT!" Garcia said, jumping out of Morgan's lap. "Wait, he didn't-."Morgan tried to say, but couldn't get out fully. SLAP. "Ow what was that for?" Reid said pushing his hand to his cheek. "I didn't mean- never mind." Hotch said. "Oh, can I room with Morgan." Garcia said, pulling Morgan next to her. "Flirts." Reid mumbled. "I dare you to say that again louder." Morgan said. "I said that out loud?" "Yes you did and no Garcia you can't room with Morgan, you're sleeping with JJ and Prentiss." Hotch said, handing JJ the key. "And the rest of us will share rooms. Hotch and Reid, Morgan and Rossi ." JJ said handing their keys. "Wait why didn't Hotch pick?" Prentiss asked. "Because she stole the keys from me." Hotch said. They laughed, entering the elevator.

**Okay that's it that was a long one thanks but it's time for a nap XD Go Rossi! Old people power! Bye my homies **


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Hey, guys okay so the last chapter was confusing, but it was just the intro to the problem. Sorry for the confusion. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever. - Alexsander Hemon **_

"Goodnight Girls." The guys said, as the girls were getting off on their floor. "Wow creepy much." Garcia said, waving them bye. The elevator door closed. "So you guys wanna switch rooms, I mean it not like they're gonna know." Morgan said. Just then, Hotch's phone rang. "Hello." "YES WE WILL KNOW IF YOU CHANGE YOUR ROOMS!" JJ yelled, hanging up. "Talk about telepathic." Rossi said. The dead air filled in the elevator. "What no static or theory, pretty boy?" Morgan said, looking at the door.

"Reid?" Morgan turned around to see Reid zoned out again. Reid was pointing forward, but his eyes were staring at the wall. "He must be very tired." Rossi said. "Well I'll give him first use of the bathroom so he can sleep more." Hotch said, shaking Reid slightly. "Hmm, what?" Reid blinked looking at Hotch. "Wanna tell us what's got the good Dr. Reid up in his head so much?" Morgan said. "How bad is this case gonna go and if it can be prevented, also developing part of my idea of the profile." Reid smiled. Rossi chuckled shaking his head, "Kid's just like a robot."

The elevator dinged. "Okay this is where we split, ciao." Rossi said, walking to the right. "Night Hotch and Pretty boy, no hanky spanky." Morgan laughed running to the right. "Damn Morgan." Reid cursed, walking to the left. "Hmm, hey Reid can I ask you a question?" Hotch asked, catching up to Reid. "What?" "Are you a virgin?" Reid stopped walking completely and stared at Hotch, cheeks red like a ripe tomato.

"W-W-Why would y-you ask that?" Reid asked, totally embarrassed. "There's a rumor going around the bureau saying you're still a virgin." Hotch said, walking to the next door, opening it. "U-Um no I'm not a virgin, pfft that would be wrong and emasculating." Reid walked into the room, looking at the bed.

"So you are a virgin, huh?" Hotch said, slightly laughing at the false lie. "Yeah" Reid sighed lying on the bed. "Are you going to use the bathroom?" Hotch asked, putting his briefcase on the bed and his gun in the safe. "Yeah, but you can go first." Reid insisted, putting his gun in the safe also. "Thanks." Hotch said, forgetting about his promise. Reid relaxed against the bed. 'It's really soft just like a pillow.' Reid thought. Before he realized it, he was falling asleep.

_The wind was howling. Two little boys walking side to side. "I wanna go on the titer totter big brother!" The little boy said. "I don't know little brother." The older boy said. The little boy was 6 years old and was wearing an adorable shaped dinosaur shirt and black pants and shoes. The little boy looked a lot like the older boy, both had glasses, freckles, and brownish hair. The older boy was 8 years old and was wearing a yellow plaid shirt with black pants and shoes. Both boys looked inseparable. _

"_Please daddy said to make me happy!" The little boy pouted. "I know, baby bro but it's almost 5:00 and dad's coming to pick us up at 5:00." The older boy said, sadly. "Please only 5 minutes!" The little boy begged bringing out his puppy dog eyes. The older boy looked at his watch. "Okay 5 minutes." "YAY!" The little boy ran to the titter totter, with his big brother not so far behind._

"_Thanks big brother!" The little boy skipped ahead of his big brother. "Baby brother don't go so ahead, COME HERE NOW!" The big boy yelled, trying to catch up to the little boy. "Hey wait up!" "You can't catch me!" The little boy yelled, but something made him stop. It went black and the little boy was standing in the middle of a puddle of blood. His mouth was covered in blood and he was crying, naked, huddled next to the big brother who was not moving on the floor. _

"Spencer!" Reid's eyes shot open, seeing Hotch holding him slightly up from the bed. Reid felt like he couldn't breathe correctly, it felt more like a wheeze, and he felt droplet of water, tears maybe. Reid wasn't sure if it was his or Hotch's. "It's okay, your safe, your not there, you're here with us." Hotch said, pulling Reid into a hug. Reid, surprisingly, returned the hug and cried on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch was confused as to what could make their youngest this way.

*time jump, 30 minutes, 12:36*

Hotch looked down at Reid. "Reid we need to talk about this." Reid looked up to Hotch and then at his hands. "No, no we don't need too." Reid whispered. "Yes we do, please don't shut us out." Hotch begged. "Fine, but if I have to tell the whole team then we say it together. Not tonight though I'm too tired." Reid whispered, getting up to go take a shower. When the door closed, Hotch pulled out his cell phone. Reid was thinking in the shower. 'Why now?' Reid thought as he turned off the water. He looked in the mirror, he saw the boy hunched over the body. Reid almost punched the mirror, but stopped himself. 'Hotch would know something's up and then he'll tell everyone.' Reid looked in the mirror again seeing a very pale, hell slightly paint white, and lifeless person. He couldn't take it anymore, Reid walked out of the bathroom. Reid tripped over something, but couldn't see what it was because of the towel on his head.

"Hey watch where you're going." A familiar voice said. Reid took off the towel and saw 12 pair of eyes staring at him. "What is everyone doing here?" Reid asked. "We came to style your hair, honestly just with a towel, boys!" Garcia said, next to Reid's bed on the left. Rossi chuckled "Only you Garcia." Reid got in his bed, shaking his wet hair, wetting Garcia. "REID!" Garcia squealed. Reid smiled. "Okay night guys." Reid said turning off the lamp.

Hotch turned on the light again. "You know why they're here." Hotch said. "I told you not tonight." Reid said, turning the light off. Hotch turned on the light. "Yes tonight." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Are you guys having a secret affair and your trying to tell us?" Prentiss asked. "Ew, no offense but that would be like making out with Rossi." Reid cringed. JJ died laughing. "Hey I'm not that old." Rossi said.

Hotch narrowed his eyes at Reid. Reid turned off the light. "Reid's been having nightmares." Hotch blurted out. 'Really Hotch!' Reid thought. "You know its okay, we don't care as long as you're not shutting us out." JJ said in the dark. "Stop it." Reid said. "I sometimes have nightmares that Declan became his father and hunted me down." Prentiss said. "Please not tonight." Reid begged. "Sometimes I still see Foryet coming back to get Jack." Hotch said with a monotone voice. Reid didn't say anything at all, he knew that was a sensitive subject.

"Sometimes I dream I'm 12 and that bastard is right next to me." Morgan said with peer anger in his voice. "Sometimes I dream of my sister in that house." JJ whimpered, thinking of her sister. "Jayje, you never told me that." Garcia told JJ. Prentiss was right next to JJ who on the left of Hotch's bed, she hugged her. "Those three kids come back sometimes." Rossi said, with agony. "You know every time you guys leave on a case, I worry that I'll never see my babies again and it's paralyzing but we're still here." Garcia said.

Reid had that lump in his throat he knew he couldn't keep down, to tell and feel babied or to not tell and be tormented by the dreams. Reid sighed, trying to swallow the lump down. "I know I'm suppose to be over him, but he keeps returning in my dreams." "Who's he?" Rossi asked, with a concerned voice. "Tobias Hankel." Reid whispered. "It's okay, that was a very scary time for you, I can't believe you got over it so quickly though." JJ said, honestly.

"I know, but most people don't remember it." Reid said, feeling that lump. 'The lie is what kills more than words can heal.' the voice in Reid's mind said. "Your not most people, Reid." Morgan said. "I don't want to talk about this, at least not tonight." Reid whimpered turning to the right of his bed. The silence was deafening, making everyone anxious. The phone ringing made everyone jump. It was Reid's phone, he picked it up.

"Hello?" Reid answered feeling stupid. "Finding you will be the greatest thrill ,and having you in my hands. OH! The things we will do, bye Spencer see you soon." The voice hanged up. "Hello?" Reid hanged up, looking at his phone. "What?" Morgan asked, turning on the light. "I don't know." Reid frowned, putting his phone to the side. "Who was it?" JJ asked. Reid sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

**OH MY GOD! WHO CALLED REID? TUNE IN NEXT TIME! Okay just kidding, but seriously who called Reid, K bye creepy status here I come. Please read and review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Who Is 'G' ?

**Hey guys great comments hope to please my dears, P.S. this is gonna be a long chapter. ~3**

_**Heaven is comfort, but it's still not living. - Alice Sebold**_

"You can't track it or anything." Morgan asked. "No, and it's more weird because it leads back to Reid's phone number or to a website about us." Garcia said. "Wait there's a website about us?" Rossi asked. "Yeah, it's called 'The team and life of one.' there's a link to the one but when I click on it, it says coming soon." Garcia asked, more confused then ever. "Did anyone ever notice anyone watching us?" JJ asked. 'I think this is my fault.' Reid thought. "I think we should focus on the message." Prentiss said. Reid cheeks went red. "Finding you will be the greatest thrill ,and having you in my hands. OH! The things we will do, bye Spencer see you soon" Hotch said. "How does he know my name?" Reid asked lying flat on his back on the bed.

"Like every stalker does, stalk your victim." Morgan said, not looking up from Garcia's computer. "I'm not a victim." Reid said, coldly. "Reid, you know I didn't mean that." Morgan said. "But you still said it." Reid said. They knew it was Reid's grumpy side talking now. "You know what, your right I'm sorry." Morgan said. "You know we have to be at the station at 7:00, right?" Reid said, looking at the clock. '2:45 and I still haven't gotten to sleep.' Reid thought. Hotch nodded, he could see Reid's big bags under his eyes. "Okay how about let's call it a night and we'll see what else we could do." Hotch said. Reid didn't need to be told twice. Reid just pulled the blankets up and laid his head on his pillow.

"Well goodnight happy camper." Garcia laughed. They all got in their sleeping positions. As Hotch turned off the light, not even one minute later, Hotch's phone rang. "Come on." Reid mumbled, kind of groaning. "Hotchner." Hotch said. "Okay, Okay we'll be right there." Hotch hanged up sighing. "So that was the sheriff-." They heard Reid get up and go to the bathroom. "Maybe we should leave Reid to sleep." JJ suggested. "Yeah I can stay with him, just leave me a taser or spray or something like that." Garcia said. "I'm already dressed ,and by the looks of it I'm not going to get much sleep tonight so see you in the lobby." Reid said, exiting the hotel room. "It must suck to be Reid right now." Morgan said, going to get dressed. "I know but it'll be worth the vacation time he saved up." Prentiss said with JJ and Garcia agreeing.

Reid was in the lobby, making some coffee the hotel had. "Rough night?" A man asked, who was right next to him. "Yeah, but it's not over yet." Reid said. "My man." The guy smirked. "No, not that way." Reid laughed. "Then?" The man asked. Reid sipped his coffee chugging it down halfway down the cup, burning his throat. "I'm working with the police station." "Oh your those F.B.I. peoples who came." Reid nodded. "Well I got to go, but I want you to have this Spencer." The man gave Reid a envelope, and walked away. Reid nodded saying thanks and putting it the letter in his bag. "Hey pretty boy don't over do yourself, your already halfway finished with your coffee." Morgan warned. "I'm gonna need it." Reid said. "Just watch how much you drink, that's all I'm asking of you." Morgan said. "Don't aggravate me, Derek." Reid growled. Morgan put his hand up as a surrendering way. "Sorry it's my P.M.S. side speaking." Reid joked. Morgan just had a straight face, looking at Reid. "God you try to crack a joke and they criticize you." Reid mumbled, drinking some of his coffee. "You do know that only girls have that right?" Morgan asked.

"Never mind." Morgan said. The crime scene have been bad but they were never this bad, the body looked melted. "We know he's devolving, but same M.O." Rossi said putting on his blue gloves. "Yeah but now he's leaving his demands." One sheriff said, turning the body to see his back. The back said 'I WANT TO SEE HIM, BRING HIM TO ME, NOW! G+R=4EVER' "We need to know who 'r' is. We're ready to give a profile." Hotch said, looking down at the body.

"We're looking for a white male, in his late thirties. He suffers what we called love loss." Hotch said. "It's when the unsub lost his either recently husband or a male figure that he cherished, causing him to lash out or keep killing thinking he may be able to get back the one he lost." Morgan stated. "So be on the look out for a depressed white male in his late thirties. He may also be hallucinating and yelling at peoples for no random reason so look out for that too." Rossi said. "The unsub is mostly hunting near rich areas of this community so you might want to keep a look out there as well especially around the park." Reid said, motioning towards his map. "If you do see this man take caution, he might be violent." Prentiss said. "Any questions?" Hotch asked. Three hands went up. "Yes." Morgan said, pointing towards the hand in the back. "Why is he looking for a guy and not a girl?" Deputy #1 asked. "At the new crime scene the message said him so it mostly and based on the brutal and harsh suffering these men went though, the profile suggests the unsub is a male." Reid said. Rossi nodded toward the hand on the far left corner. "You do know that's half the city we're talking about here, there's lunatics everywhere!" Deputy # 2 yelled. "Well just look for what the profile says." Rossi said, calmly. Morgan pointed toward the hand in the middle. "So how should we approach him then?" Deputy# 3 asked. "Calmly call for back up note whatever he's wearing or follow him if you have too." Hotch said. "Okay you got your notes, let's start looking." Sheriff Jenkins said, shooing them out. "Do you really think this is gonna work?" Jenkins asked, looking at Reid. "Very much so." Reid responded, with hope. Jenkins nodded, praying for the best taking his leave. "Garcia, can you look for any recent death with the people 'R' and that we're gay?" Hotch said, looking at her. "Yes I can my dear." Garcia smiled. Morgan laughed quietly at Hotch, only to receive a death glare.

Reid's eyelids felt heavy and almost impossible to keep open. He needed something to do. "Okay this might take a while, going though the records, so in the meantime why don't we talk about something?" Garcia asked. "About?" JJ smiled knowing about what. "A special d-" Garcia jumped when a loud thud was heard. Reid's head was on the table. "Um, Reid?" Prentiss asked. Morgan threw a paper ball at his head. "Reid." Rossi said louder. "SPENCER!" Hotch yelled standing next to the white board, with his arms folded. Reid's head shot up. "I'm up, I'm up." Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "Wow and I thought Hotch would pity the child." Rossi said, laughing. "What?" Reid asked, feeling slightly irritated from no sleep. "Do you know what's in 2 days?" Garcia asked, smiling like crazy. "No." Reid mumbled. "Really, wow for a guy who know and remembers everything I'm shocked doctor." Prentiss teased.

Reid rolled his eyes. The computer beeped. "Okay we have 50 matches help me lower the number." Garcia said, already typing away on computer. "It would need to take place at least 2 or 3 months." Reid said, trying to drain all sleep away. "Okay 25 matches still a lot, more." Garcia said. "It would be from a car accident or suicidal." Prentiss said. "Okay we have…oh this just in we have a boy named Riley Doe and he was killed in 1984 which is about 30 years ago and oh this poor baby, he looks exactly like our current victims." Garcia whimpered. "Reid, show this to the sheriff he might know about this case." Hotch said, giving Reid a file. Reid rounded the corner to only stop to see the man he thought was his fault. "So we still on Sunday?" William Reid said, standing proudly. "Well that's if we can catch this bastard first." Sheriff Jenkins said. "I hear your working with the F.B.I., big stuff." William laughed. "You know there's a boy there who has the last name as you do, sure he's not your son?" Jenkins joked. "Lou, you know i only have a girl named Sarah." Reid felt a sting in his eyes, seeing his own father say that. The man he haven't seen for 19 years, the man who left him all alone with his sick mother. William and Lou were walking to the corner, still talking about Sunday. 'No it's a stupid idea.' Reid thought, but before he knew it he was looking down at the files.

'3...2...1' Reid thought, and looking accidental tripping over himself dropping the papers everywhere. Lou and William saw Spencer trip, and rushed to help. "Are you okay Agent Reid?" Jenkins asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm clumsy." Reid said, picking up papers. "Are you okay?" William asked, helping picking up some papers. Reid stared at his father, thinking of how he looked like back then till now. William met Reid's eye, but looked away seeing Reid's wet, hurt, and betrayed eyes. Reid picked up the last paper and stood up. "I'm sorry once again sheriff ,but we wanted to know if you look over this old case with us or if you can tell us about it." Reid said, lifting the file. "Okay I'll be there." Jenkins said, looking over to William. "Don't worry I'll be there and be more careful." Jenkins warned. Reid nodded and thanked them one more time.

Reid heard his father speak to the sheriff one more time before taking his leave to the elevators. "Where's the sheriff?" Rossi asked as soon as Reid walked into the conference room. "He was talking to someone." Reid said, looking down at the file. "You wanted to talk to me?" The sheriff said, walking in. "Yeah if you could kindly tell us about, a boy name Riley Doe in 1984." JJ asked. "Oh that case was a sad one. It was early summer of 1984, I had just became sheriff when we got a call for a missing boy. Riley always came by the station with his best friend, I never knew what happened to that boy though, we looked everywhere but when we finally went to the park those two boys always played at and found him head forward, raped, and whoever did that to him branded him with a huge 'G' mark on his chest." The sheriff said, sounding almost in tears at the distant memory. "Thank you so much for sharing this with us, I know this wasn't easy for you." JJ said, with sincere. The sheriff quickly got up and left. "Wow that's never a good sign when a guy like that's crying." Morgan sighed. "Now we only have one did to really solve." Hotch said looking at the smiling little boy. "What's that?" Garcia asked. "Who killed Riley?" Rossi said, looking at the 'G' on Riley chest. 'So your name is Riley huh, so tell me why do you keep showing up in my dreams?' Reid thought, putting up his picture on the board.

Outside the station, looking though the glass where the conference room was stood a figure. 'Oh how you've grown I can't wait to have you with me, Morgan.' The man smiled looking at Morgan, who stood looking over to the picture of Riley. 'I just have to wait for the right moment.' The man laughed walking away from the group, and his target.

**Okay sorry it took so long, but i hoped you enjoyed it. P.s. yes this is a reid-centric story so bear with me. Thanks please R&R ! *crawls to the corner with my computer*  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Like Father, Like Son

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews just one heads up a little sexual content at the end only metions.**

_**"Abandonment doesn't have the sharp but dissipating sting of a slap. It's like a punch to the gut, bruising your skin and driving the precious air from your body." ― Tayari Jones**_

The man smiled as his victim work, frustrated on not being able to find the unsub. "Tomorrow will be a very big day for both me and you soon my dear, soon." The man said, fingering the scar on his forehead. 'For now I must get back to business.' The man left, soon entering a underground tunnel. "pl...Please just let m-me go." A small voice cried from the closed room. The man frowned, 'It's not him.' The man grabbed a shovel entering the room.

*Time jump 12:47 pm* (it's the following morning from ch.5)

"So we know Riley Doe was killed, raped, and branded." Prentiss said. "Garcia can you look up the funeral for Riley Doe."Hotch said. 'I need to focus, just a...little more.' Reid thought. "Okay so Riley's killer is a pedophile." Prentiss determine. "We already went over that." Reid mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. "We also know this unsub is a sexual sadist who likes both torture and sexual desire." Rossi said. "We already went over that." Morgan whined. "What if this unsub feels guilty about killing the little boy?" Reid said, suddenly thinking. "What?" Hotch asked. "Yeah think about it, he thinks he can get the boy back by finding a replacement, killing all those because of this little boy." Reid pointed to Riley's picture. "Guys, what if Riley wasn't his first victim? What if that boy somehow escaped." Reid asked. "Then we're not looking for a love lost unsub?" JJ asked. "No we're looking for someone who tried to find the first victim, a seeker." Morgan said. "A seeker is a sexual sadist and would go though millions of people just to find someone." Rossi grumbled. "Reid can you go call the sheriff?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded.

Reid knocked on the sheriff's office, surpised to not get a answer. Reid knocked harder, but still got no response. "Sheriff Jenkins?" Reid said, opening the door. The room was empty except for a file on his desk. Reid walked in with the door closing behind him. 'I know I shouldn't look, but I feel like I need too.' Reid grabbed the file and opened it. 'Oh my god.' Reid heard keys outside. The sheriff walked into his office. "Wait a minute." The sheriff said looking around his office. "Ah-ha there you are!" the sheriff said, grabbing his hat putting it on. He did a quick glance around the office and left. *Five seconds later* Reid poked his head out of the supply closet next to the window on the right corner near the desk. Reid quickly came out, still holding the file. 'Hotch will probably, no he will yell at me but it'll be worth it right help us a little more right?' Reid thought aruguing with himself. Reid took it with him, closing the supply closet.

"Let me guess the sheriff was talking to someone and he'll be coming soon?" Garcia said. "Um he wasn't there." Reid said, nervously. They looked at him directly. "Reid, what did you do?" Morgan asked. Reid sighed and put down the two files. "Where did you get files?" Rossi asked. "I found them on...the sheriff's desk." Reid said, quietly. "You took two files from Sheriff Jenkins?" JJ asked. Reid nodded. "What is wrong with you, I want you to go return them." Hotch yelled. "Read them." Reid said. "No, go return them now, pretty boy." Morgan said, disappointed in Reid. Reid grabbed the file to the left. "July 5th missing boy reported. Name, Riley Jenkins." Reid read. "What let me see." Prentiss said, taking the file in Reid's hand. "Get this, Father reported his son after not showing up to his baseball game." Prentiss read. "Garcia look up Riley Jenkins and his baseball coach."Hotch said.

"Already on it, b-Hotch." Garcia said, catching herself. "Oh, what is this?" Garcia asked. "What baby girl?" Morgan asked. "There's a firewall on his identity, who ever put it did not want anyone to figure out who he was." Garcia said. "Can you crack it?" JJ asked. "Yeah, but it pretty state of the art...of 2000 HA!" Garcia laughed, showing the file on the TV in front of the room. The picture showed a picture of 11 boys in baseball uniforms. "Riley is the boy on the left first to the end." Garcia said, pointing to Riley. "I found out who everyone else is, except for the boy hiding behind Riley." Garcia said. "So who's the coach?" Reid asked. "Um." Garcia looked at side then back at Reid. "I don't know I couldn't find it." Garcia said. "Who is it Garcia?" Rossi asked. "I think you know him already, Spencer." Garcia said, gently. 'Oh no, that's never a good sign when they say my first name.' Reid thought. A picture popped on the TV, Reid frowned in confusion. "William Reid was Riley's baseball coach." Garcia mumbled. "So we need to bring him in for questioning." Morgan said. "Do you think it's him?" Reid asked, staring at the picture on the TV. "We can't ignore the signs of a possibility, Spence." JJ said. Reid nodded.

Reid looked though the one way mirror, noticing the way his father was squirming. Everyone except Garcia came in the room with Spencer. "Spence, we wanted to ask you a queston but we'll understand if you don't want too." JJ said. "If I would go queston him instead, thinking it would soften him." Reid said, looking straight at his father though the mirror. "Would you pretty boy? I mean I know it's difficult to see your father after what, 19 years?" Morgan said. "I know." Reid said, grabbing the door knob to the next room. "Want anyone to go with you?" Prentiss asked. "No." Reid said, entering the next room.

William Reid smiled seeing someone he knew. "Thank god, Spencer please explain to these people that I didn't have nothing to do with Riley." William said. Reid sat acrossed his father, laying photos of Riley. "Mr. Reid, how did you know I was gonna ask about Riley?" Reid said. "Wha-Spencer why are you doing this to me?" William begged. "Sir please answer the question." William threw his hand up in frustration. "My friend works here and he told me about the case." William admitted. "So tell me about Riley Doe, I'm sorry I meant Jenkins, did your friend tell you his real name too?" Reid asked. "Spencer, please just tell me what you really want to know." William asked. "If I did we would be here forever." Reid remarked. William frowed. "Did you kill Riley Jenkins?" Reid asked, with no soul. William crossed his arms and looked back at Reid. "No I did not, Agent Reid." William said, back with the same tone as Reid. Reid nodded, sitting straight. "You wanted to know why, because we have someone killing people who want this little boy back." Reid answered back. "And just because I used to be Riley's coach so I'm a suspect to this murder." William said, understanding. Reid stood up gathering the file picture laid across the table.

William grabbed Spencer's wrist, stopping him. "Spencer, you should know that when I left I didn't mean to hurt you." William calmly explained. Spencer laughed and looked dead serious at him. "I'm sorry sir I think you should tell that to your son, I mean your daughter Sarah. I apparently don't exist to my father. Hope you enjoy your normal life, Mr. Reid." Reid said pulling his wrist free from William. Reid quickly pushed everything into the file. "Spencer Matthew Reid, listen to me when I am talking to you!" William shouted. "Why don't you leave me alone that's what your good at." Reid shouted back, leaving the room. "Are you okay Reid?" JJ asked. "Dandy." Reid grumbled, leaving to get some air.

Reid was leaning against the wall. "I might not know if you want to but, can we talk about what happened in there?" Reid turned to look, seeing Rossi walking towards him. "I don't really want to but sure." Reid sighed. "So that's your scum bucket of a father." Rossi chuckled. "Correction sir, that's just a bastard who likes to leave a child with his sick mother." Reid smirked. "I know it is none of my business but, how did you manage to keep you and your mother from living on the streets?" Rossi asked. "Tons of stuff tutor, work 9 part time jobs , let someone beat me up, and lets just say I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks." Reid laughed. "Did you give yourself up?" Rossi asked, shocked. "Yeah but not that way, more like a simple blowjob." Reid said, very seriously. Rossi eyes widen at Reid. "How old were you when you did 'THAT'?" Rossi eyes full of worry. "Ah...uh do you really wanna know." "Yes." "About 4." "You gave a B.J. at age 4!" Rossi yelled. Reid bursted into laughter. "No I'm just pulling your leg Rossi, oh my god I gotta try this on the rest of the group." Reid continued laughing, walking away from a very shocked Rossi.

**Okay guys, thanks and keep reviewing. Trust me next time you will be needing a tissue for crying and laughing. Okay bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Came Back To Haunt

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Three things: You guys can call me stupid because I forgot to mention I'm not making this a slash and I'm so sorry if this upsets you guys it's just stuff is going on and I rather not get into it so yeah :/ Lastly this is you guessed it a AU of both The Instincts and Memoriam. Okay TIME FOR STORY TIME! :D**

**_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live - Martin Luther King Jr. _**

The station was quiet at night, that was probably because the sheriff was the only one in the station. Sheriff Jenkins managed to sneak off the whole day just to avoid the team's queston. 'They're getting to close to the truth.' Jenkins thought. The sheriff looked down at his gun. The sound of a bullet getting clicked into place sounded. "You should have never took him away from me." A semi high whisper spoke. The sheriff opened his right drawer, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a picture of Riley. "You know I had too, I couldn't let you hurt him anymore." Jenkins said, drinking some whiskey. "Well at least your going to get back one thing that mattered most to you." The whisper had a laugh in it. "What's that?" Jenkins asked taking another sip of the whiskey, looking directly at Riley's picture. The sound of a gun going off sounded in the dead air. "You'll be able to see your son, and stop me from getting to him." The whisper turned into a dark laugh.

*Meanwhile in the hotel.*

"Ah, I am so excited for tomorrow!" Garcia said, walking straight towards the elevators. "Why?" JJ asked. "Oh it's just gonna be a very special day." Garcia chimed. "How can she be this happy and energetic?" Reid yawned, laying his head against the elevator wall with his eyes closed. "Easy, I get a good nights rest." Garcia giggled, poking Reid's stomach. "If I didn't know baby girl I would have said she's high." Morgan laughed. "I know what could make you high." Garcia winked. JJ, Morgan,and Prentiss laughed while everyone else were freaked out. "Exactly the reason why I don't let you to bunk together." Hotch said, as the elevator binged. "Is he gonna be okay till you guys get to the hotel room?" JJ asked, pointing at Reid. "I'll be fine." Reid slurred, as the girls got off the elevator. "Okay bye." The girls said. "You going to be okay kid?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid. Reid nodded. "Might as well, put the poor boy out of his misery." Rossi pitied. Rossi looked at Reid, seeing Reid more skinnier. "You know we really need to fatten Reid up at least one or two pounds." Rossi chuckled.

Hotch helped slashed carried Reid to the room. "We're here." Hotch announced. "Yay." Reid grumbled. Hotch opened the door, letting Reid in. 'Oh my god the bed has never felt this good." Reid thought. Reid was lying in his bed, after showering and putting on his pajamas. "Are you sure your gonna be okay alone?" Hotch asked, getting ready to take a shower. Reid nodded alreadly half asleep. "Goodnight, Reid." Hotch said, pulling the blanket up on Reid.

"You have get out of here." Riley whispered to Reid who was right next to him in the dark shed. Reid didn't say anything just looked around. 'Where the heck am I?' Reid thought. "Spencer I am serious!" Riley yelled whispering "Why are you in my dreams?" "Now is not the time. Run before he gets you!" Riley finally yelled. Riley pushed Reid in a direction of a forest and ran. Reid didn't want to but, his body made him. While Reid ran he heard a gun shot go off, when he turned around he saw Sheriff Jenkins dead. Reid wanted to go back for Riley, but something made him keep running.

"Stop running Spencer, I'm gonna find you." A whisper giggled. "No don't listen to him Spencer." Riley whimpered. "Do it Spencer." "No, don't." The voices were yelling at him not to run, and then to run. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Reid yelled and stopped running. "To help you." Riley said, appearing in front of him. "You can't your dead." Reid explained, going down to his level. Reid felt a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm not." The whisper said growning to someone yelling, more like screaming. Reid saw everything change. In front of him was a man in his late fifties, has no gray hair but round black glasses and lanky looking. Reid found himself chained to a bed, the man looked at Reid like a hungry person would look at food. The man ran his hand down Reid's left side head to toe, before getting on top of Reid. "It's just how I want you defenseless and weak." The man spoke with peer evil in his voice. The man took off Reid pants and boxers. The man shivered in anticipation, while Reid whimpered begging him to not do it. "Please don't do this, I'm a ferderal agent they'll put you in life for jail. Please listen to me!" Reid begged. The man had started.

Reid shot up from his bed, but his face collided with some mushy and kinda cold. The lights were off, causing blurring picture. Reid tried to wipe whatever was on his face off, while trying to grab his gun but failed miserably. Reid ended up falling off his bed hitting his head againist Hotch's bed. "Wha-what's going on?" Hotch asked turning on the light. The rest of the team was in the room. "Surprise?" Garcia said, more like a question. Reid tried to get the cake frosting out of his eye's which burned slightly. JJ grabbed Reid's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. "Wanna explain why you came into our room and how?" Hotch asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "We know it's 1:55, but we mostly Garcia couldn't wait to celebrate Reid's birthday and JJ had a spear key." Prentiss said.

"Wait it's Reid's birthday?" Hotch asked. "Yup, my baby boy is finally a man thirty years old." Garcia said, almost cried. Morgan put a hand on Garcia's shoulder. "It's okay, mama." Morgan said. "Please tell me this is not the only reason why I was woken up." Rossi grumbled. Prentiss smirked,"I came for the cake but looks like that's not gonna happen, since it's all over Reid and going down the drain." Reid and JJ came out of the bathroom. "Thanks JJ." Reid smiled. "Oh yeah one more thing." JJ said, pointing at everyone else. Reid looked at the rest. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REID, SPENCER, SPENCE,AND PRETTY BOY!" Everyone said, mixing their own names for Reid. "And many, many more." Garcia chimed. The team decided to celebrate in the morning since it was way too early.

In the morning they went to the lobby to eat at a small dinner for blueberry pancakes. "Hey check it out, they have cut oranges here." Rossi pointed out. Reid smiled and grabbed putting the whole slice in his mouth. "Hey Morgan." Reid muffled. Reid formed a smile with the orange in his mouth. Morgan was drinking his coffee and only raised an eyebrow at Reid. Reid quickly took it out of his mouth, coughed, and looking down at his hands which were in his lap. Garcia elbowed Morgan hard in his side. "Ow." Morgan winced, rubbing his side. "Fix it Morgan, no frowny faces today." Garcia hissed. JJ and Prentiss saw and gave one slice orange to everyone except Reid. "Hey Reid." Morgan muffled. Reid looked up to see everyone with a smiley face, Reid smiled. Rossi passed Reid a orange which Reid laughed at. When the waiter came back with their food she almost dropped it because she saw seven grown ups with orange smilely face. "Ha, my son used to do that." The waitress laughed as she passed out their food.

It was around 8:30 when they came to the station. The station was swarmed with television trucks reporting what looked like breaking news, peoples were crying here and there. "Excuse me, what's going on?" Reid asked Deputy Gill. The man turned around, showing an angry glare. "This is your fault! If it weren't for you and your stupid team, we wouldn't have lossed a good man!" Deputy Gill yelled getting in Reid's face, stabbing Reid in his chest with his finger. Morgan quickly pushed Deputy Gill away from Reid before anything got out of hand. They had to pushed through the crowd. "I don't even know what to do with that outside." JJ said, looking though the crowd getting to the front. "I could help you JJ or we could hold a press conference." Reid offered. "Your sweet Spencer, but first we need to know what's going on." Garcia chuckled. They entered the station only to see more chaos. Peoples were crying or yelling. "Excuse me!" JJ yelled, trying to get their attention. "HEY LISTEN UP!" Morgan yelled. "Nobody's listening." Prentiss said. Reid thought of a way to get everyone attention, he got up in a bench. Reid sucked in a breath and whistled with his two finger, which was a very painful and loud whistle. Everyone stopped and looked at Reid. "Can someone please explain what is going on which caused all of this media attention." Reid asked, taking stepping down from the beach. The beat cops moved out of the way leading towards the Sheriff's office.

"Oh my god." JJ whispered. The sheriff was dead, his blood painted the walls. There was a message on the walls. 'It's time to come home, stop running S.' Reid was paralyze with fear, Reid wasn't sure if it was talking about him. "So who's 'S' now?" Prentiss asked. They exited the office, too see Garcia and the beat cops staring at them. "I know you have lost a very brave man, but now we have to find the unsub before his next victim because that would be his end game." Hotch announced. "How are we gonna be able to deal with the crowd outside?" A officer asked from the back. "Get them all in the auditorium, I'll be dealing with them." JJ answered. All the cops went off to go do their jobs. "I actually might be needing your help Reid. Now how good are you talking in front of peoples?" JJ asked. "You know I'm not that good." Reid said. "No we need Reid helping with the messages, Garcia look professional you'll be helping JJ." Hotch instructed.

*Time Jump, 1:37 pm*

"Good god that was so much work." Garcia puffed finally sitting down in the conference room couch. "I know, I mean if you say this then they'll say that after you already told them." JJ laughed sitting next to her. "How's it going on your guys side." JJ asked. Reid was scribbling all over a board, erasing furiously then writing angrily. "Reid can't solve the message and we been through all of Riley and Lou Jenkins' record but got nothing." Rossi said. "Well if I had something we don't have like time then it'll be easy." Reid grumbled, angrily. Garcia felt bad to Reid. "Do you want me to get you anything, honey." Garcia asked. "Yeah can you pass me a new marker in my bag this one is running out." Reid said. Garcia grabbed his bag and began her search for his marker. Garcia pulled out a envelope instead.

Reid turned around to see the envelope in Garcia's hand then turing asleep. "Oh I don't know some guy gave that to me." Reid said plainly. Everyone stopped and stared at each other for a second. "ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME? YOU DON'T TAKE SOMETHING SOMEONE GIVE YOU!" Morgan yelled. "I was tired, practically dead to the world I know how it sounds but it's true." Reid defended. JJ agreed with Spence. "Okay it doesn't matter right now, because it's actually address to Morgan. I thought stalkers stay on one person only?" Prentiss said. Morgan opened the letter and read it. "Check out my site 'the team and the one' I somehow knew you would read this a few days later. Mama check the website out." Garcia got straight on it. "Oh my god." Garcia gasped. There was a video of Sheriff Jenkins dying.

"Garcia check who the runs the website." Hotch said. "Sir this guy is good as in me good this might take a while so why don't you guys get something to eat." Garcia suggested. Hotch nodded. "Reid why don't you go get us some lunch sandwiches would be nice." Rossi said. "Sure thing." Reid said, leaving.

Reid was two blocks away from the sandwhich store, Reid didn't know why but he decided to go walking instead. He notice how empty the streets were which was odd. Reid saw a truck rode by quickly which got him nervous. Reid kept his hand on his gun, but it didn't stop the blinding pain that hit him behind the head. Reid was knocked out on the ground the man all dressed in black lowered himself to Reid's ear and whispered. "You wouldn't come home so I had to bring you, it's time Spencer." The famillar whisper laughed, as Reid was dragged into the dark alley leaving his satchel, phone, blood, and a witness screaming her head off in fear.

**Sorry this took so long guys just minor distractions. So who kidnapped Reid and who is the witness? Stay tune oh and I am switching update day on Saturday. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Home

**Hey guys sorry this is a few days late but i couldn't get to any internet. :/ Okay thanks for the reviews guys, and yes i finally see what your talking about getting lost and stuff so i shall improve! T^T (- that's a crying face) Unfortunately this story is almost over so enjoy it and I don't know rather to make an epilogue or not so if you guy could comment on it thanks. :3 CONTINUING ONWARD!**

**_A_****_picture is_** **a _secret about_** _**a **_**_secret the more it tells you the less you know._** _**-**_ **_Diane Arbus_**

"Hey did Reid come back with the sandwiches yet?" JJ asked, coming back with a cup of coffee. Reid left at 2:07, it was 3:49. "SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!" A woman yelled from the front desk. The team came out to see a hysterical, crying woman wearing a too familiar satchel. JJ immediately took action and sat the woman down on the bench, trying to calm her down. "Ma'am I need you to calm down, and tell me what happened." JJ soothed.

The woman inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm down. "I-I-I was walking down main street then I-I saw this guy walking down the street, he was looking around because there was a van driving fast by him, I thought it was gonna hit him, anyways then there way this guy dressed in all black and hit him with a crowbar and h-he dragged him into a the dark alley but the man dropped his bag and phone, I picked it up." The woman said taking off the bag giving it to Hotch and giving JJ the phone. Hotch opened the bag and saw what was in it. Eveything Reid owned was in it. "Oh my god." Prentiss gasped. JJ almost cried turning the phone on. The picture on the lock screen was of Reid and everyone including the kids smiling. "No, someone just jacked Spence that it." JJ tried reasoning with herself. "We can't know for sure about that." Rossi stated. They thanked the woman and went to Garcia to comform the undeniable truth.

"So what was that about?" Garcia asked. Everyone looked at each other and sighed. "Honey, someone might have taken Reid and we need you to look up the video and the website." Rossi said quietly. "Is this some mind of cruel joke, causes it's not funny." Garcia said with a cracking voice. Morgan shook his head. "Baby girl please." Garcia whimpered, but got the video and put it on the TV. They saw Reid walking and the van, but it looked like the man popped out of nowhere. JJ growled when the man got a little too close to Reid then she cried when she saw how harshly Spence got dragged. Prentiss tried comforting her and calming her down, but deep down she felt like crying also. "Guys, the website's gone." Garcia said.

Morgan tried to not to punch the table or break the TV showing them the awful truth, that their little brother had been kidnapped. Garcia felt her walls close, Garcia thought she might never be able to see her boy wonder again. Rossi thought this was gonna break the kid how would he ever get back from this. 'First on what I been told about Tobias Hankel, now he has to deal with this.' Hotch thought it was his fault for getting Reid kidnapped by some sick psychopath again. When JJ saw this, her world came crashing down and break into a gazillion pieces. Prentiss couldn't feel anything because she was numb, how could peoples do this to a innocent young man. "Do you think he'll be able to get through this I mean with Tobias. Will he panic or will he be calm and wait for us?" Rossi asked. "Pretty boy is strong. Of course he won't be calm at first but I hope he doesn't do anything to get himself killed." Morgan sighed.

"I told you to run." Riley said swinging on a swing. Reid looked around. 'It looks like the park I grew up playing in.' Reid thought. "That's because it is." Riley giggled. "How did you know I was thinking that?" "It's your dream silly!" Reid smiled at the giggly child. He looked around again and saw the little boy in his dreams. "Come on Riley let's go have fun!" The litle boy laughed. "Okay, can we bring Spencer?" Riley asked, hopping off the swing. The little boy nodded in eagerness. Riley took Spencer's wrist and ran yanking Reid with him. They laughed and saw a cop car stroll by. "Look Riley its Daddy!" The little boy pointed out. "HI DADDY!" Riley yelled waving. The person in the passenger seat waved 'hi' and the cop car left. "What are we gonna play first?" Reid asked. "Don't wake daddy." A whisper laughed.

Reid eyes snapped open to find himself in a dark what looked like a shed. "Hello Spencer, it's been a long time hasn't? I think it's been too long." A man's voice chuckled. Reid turned to his left and saw the man in his nightmare. Reid gasped in fear. "You know who I am now, don't you, did you remember?" The man ask getting closer. "No, no get away from me." Reid said in fear shaking on the bed. The man got close enough, crouched down,and started storking Reid's cheek with the back of his fingers. Reid let the tears run down. 'Guys please hurry and find me' Reid thought, whimpering on the outside. The man laughed, but wiped the tears away from Reid's face. "It's okay Spencer, we will have fun like we used too." The man teased.

"I think we need to go over Sheriff Jenkins office." JJ said. "Why?" Hotch asked. "What if Jenkins is hiding something else that could help us find Reid." Prentiss said. Hotch didn't want to mess with the cops with their touchy addittude, but Hotch nodded signaling to go ahead. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss got some nasty looks and several low curse words muttered under the cops breathe as they went in. Prentiss looked in Jenkins drawers while JJ and Morgan looked in all the files for anything.

Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia looked through what they already had. Rossi stared intensely at the baseball picture. "If you look any harder your gonna put holes in the paper." Garcia mumbled. Rossi shook his head. "There's something about those eyes in the picture that seem so familiar." "Who, Riley's?" Hotch asked, not taking his eyes off the board. 'Something's missing.' Hotch thought looking at the first victim. "No the kid behind Riley, wait a sec." Rossi took out his phone to get another picture and put it close to the baseball picture. "Oh my god." Rossi backed away from the picture and his phone. Hotch looked at what Rossi was seeing. Hotch gasped. "Garcia call JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss in here." Garcia nodded after seeing what they saw.

*Meanwhile*

"Well there's absolutely nothing in his office that can help us." Prentiss sighed putting her hand on the top of her head. They searched every inch of the office. JJ and Morgan were standing near the desk, on top of it laid a photo that was covered in blood. "He must of been holding this picture when he was shot." Morgan said, grabbing it with his silly blue gloves. Morgan showed JJ the photo, which had a smiling Riley on it. "If I was about to died I would want to see Henry's face too." JJ said. They all realized what she just said. "Oh my god, he knew he was about to die. He knew the unsub." Prentiss said.

"So if you were about to died, and knew it would you take those secrets to the grave and if you do then where would you hide it?" JJ asked. Morgan looked around the office, he got an idea. Morgan broke open Riley's frame, he pulled out a paper. "In the last place peoples would except, the pictures." Morgan said. "Take down every picture." JJ said. In every photo was a paper that looked like it belonged to a file. "This is the last one." Prentiss said, opening the photo. The file folder was in the last frame. JJ was fixing the papers in order by the desk. "Hey I found a empty case file." Prentiss said. "Case number?" Morgan asked, helping JJ. "101284-LVPD." Prentiss read the front picture. "Wait I got a photo of the same baseball picture of Riley." Prentiss said. "Guys you need to go to the con- hey what's that?" Garcia asked. "Another mystery we need you to look up." Morgan said.

"Do you wanna play a game Spencer?" The man asked coming in. "No, I just want to go home." Reid whispered. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!" The man yelled making Reid flinch. "Okay, I-I I'll play your game." Reid whimpered. The man smiled. "Your so smart now, I'm gonna ask you a question and you have to answer it of you get it wrong." The man just stopped and made a 'Yesh' face. "Well don't get it wrong." The man chuckled sitting closer to Reid. Reid thought of the stuff that he'd done to the victims and tried to stay positive. "Question one, How hot does it take to burn a person?" "About 50 degrees or more." The man stopped and smiled "Wrong, you know I meant to leave a mark." Reid looked up to the man. "Your cheating!" Reid said angrily. The man got angry and started unbuttoning his purple shirt. "No I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean too, please." Reid cried. "You know what is to happen if you disobey me." The man went to the right of the room in which Reid could not see. 'No I'm not a little boy anymore, I'm not afraid of him. My team is gonna find me.' Reid thought, whimpering seeing the man getting closer. "Your mark is looking a little faded, well don't worry about that." The man teased. Reid screamed in agonizing pain when the heated 'G' pressed on his chest where his previous one was.

"We might have an idea of what became of the first victim." Morgan said, walking in the conference room. "I think I beat you to it." Rossi said. "Well let's hear what you got first." Hotch said. "Case number 101284-LVPD, a little boy with brown hair had been found 3 days after Riley. The mother was sick so the father took the mother to the hospital." Morgan read. "They left their child with no other than Riley Jenkins. When Riley was found missing, the child's parents were still in the hospital. As soon as Riley was found dead one day later the child's parents reported him missing and were able to find him, but the child was emotionally scared. His parents had to admit him to electro shock to make him forget." JJ read.

"How did the sheriff knew about this stuff?" Rossi asked. "Lou was our best friend that's why." William Reid said coming in the room. Diana Reid came in the room, looking around but staying close to William. "Mr and Mrs Reid, what are you doing here?" Garcia asked. They were both dressed in black and tears were standing out on both of their faces. "We heard Lou had been killed and we came to pay our respect, but we heard somehting else and wanted to comfirm it." William said. "Did someone kidnapped my Spencer?" Diana asked quickly. Everyone looked at Hotch who had stepped closer to Diana and William. "There's no easy way to say this but yes and we think he was someone who knew Spencer very well." Hotch explained.

Diana broke down crying into William's chest. "Someone took my baby." Diana voice was muffled by William's chest but held guilt in it. JJ apologize in tears as she broke down too. "We're terribly sorry for letting this happen but we need to ask you a few questions." Hotch said. William looked up in anger. "How could you ask this after what you just told us." "We think this man may have actually made contact with Spencer when he was younger." Rossi explained. Diana froze in fear. "Diana, listen to me okay. Did Spencer meet a man that was probably a little too close to children." William asked. Diana shook her head 'no' then more viciously. "No, no that monster has my baby. NO, NO!" Diana screamed. William grabbed Diana and dragged her out the room. They could hear her screaming 'no' as the door closed. "Wait can someone please explain why we're questioning Reid's parents?" Prentiss asked. "We think Reid might be the actual first victim." Rossi said.

"How have your parents been Spencer?" The man asked, drinking a beer right next to Reid's bed. 'When did I fall asleep?' Reid thought. "I asked you a question." The man grumbled. "You leave them alone." Reid said back. "I know your mom is a schizophrenic and your dad is a lawyer who left you at age 10. You see I don't have to ask you I want to, so be grateful." Reid was on the bed with his shirt still opened. "Why are you doing this?" Reid asked calmly. The man chuckled then broke down laughing in tears. "Oh my god that's funny. I'll tell you why because I wanted to hear this." The man got up from his seat to the right corner where a drawer was. He opened it ,but Reid couldn't see what the man took out. Reid felt a lash of pain then another more viciously. Reid screamed as the man kept lashing him with a whip."That's what I missed. Welcome home." The man laughed.

Rossi pulled the baseball picture off the board. "This little boy behind Riley maybe someone we know very well and most likely be the unsub's end game." Rossi announced. JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss weren't following exactly what was being said. "Wait, I saw that picture in the file." Morgan said, going through the file. "Here it is, but the boy behind Riley isn't." Morgan said passing the picture. Rossi looked at the picture and spotted what he was looking for. "Yeah, but Reid is." Rossi said drawing a circle around a certain long, brown, shaggy haired - thick glasses boy.

JJ gasped, Morgan was surpirsed but Prentiss was angry. "Why hide this from us?" Prentiss snapped. "Well you heard the report of Sheriff Jenkins, the parents admitted him to electro shock to make him forget." Hotch said. "Speaking of which were are Mr. and Mrs. Reid?" Garcia asked. "They went back to the Mrs. Reid's hospital." Morgan answered. "How are we sure this is Reid and why now?" JJ asked. "I knew you were gonna ask that." Rossi pulled out his phone, he turned it around the phone to show them a picture of Reid smiling with a peace signal with his hands. "I remember that day, it was we were celebrating your birtbday Rossi." Garcia chimed. "Look at the eyes." Rossi said zooming in on Reid's eyes. The eyes looked exactly alike and there was no mistaking it.

"So why hide it once again." Prentiss asked. "Well I hate to say this Em, but this could be like you and Doyle." Garcia said. Prentiss nodded but kept quiet. "Okay so why start now?" JJ asked. "Today is Reid's 30th birthday which would make this the 25th anniversary, the unsub probably thinks he wait to long." Morgan suggested. "But how did he know my boy wonder was an F.B.I agent or that he was still in Las Vegas?" Garcia asked. "Reid's stalker is the unsub, and he knew it would draw Reid back to Las Vegas." Hotch said. "And there's only two people who know who our unsub is." Rossi said. "William and Diana Reid." JJ said. "But how could we be sure Diana Reid is a liable source?" Morgan asked. "Who knows you the best then your mother." Rossi hummed.

**Oh** , **could Diana be** **a** **liable source? Anyways one more time** **I apologize**** if this is late I won't let it happen again. Okay I need to start Chapter 10 right now so away I fly! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Eyes That Hide

**Hey**** guys thanks for the Usual you guys rock! P.s sorry for being late again on ch.9. So just one thing still comment if I should make a epilogue or not. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. Okay that's it thanks.**

_**A man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides. - Andre Malraux**_

_A little long brown haired boy was crawling on the rocky street. The little boy kept whispering to himself 'He won't find me. He won't find me.'. The little boy crawled for two hours before he saw lights of a house. The little boy crawled faster, only to stop when he heard a car coming fast. The little boy started crying but kept going. He was only one mile away from the house when the car had caught up to him. A twentyish short brown haired man came out of the car. "So you thought you could get away from me, huh?" The man laughed. The little boy screamed the loudest he could as the man picked him up. "HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!"_

"AHHHH, HELP, HELP ME!" Reid screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. It was the morning, when Reid last fell asleep it was night. The man chuckled and lean forward in his chair drinking a beer. "I love how you still dream about little boys." "Let me out of here, please let me out." Reid cried. The man sighed and got up from his chair. "You need a friend to talk too." The man said thinking out loud. "No, do whatever you want to me just don't hurt anybody else." Reid whimpered. The man blew out laughing like a crazy man, only to stop instantly. "Is that really what you want?" The man asked. Reid knew what was going to happen next, but he had to protect the most people he could. "Yes." Reid whispered. The man smile grew even bigger. The man got on top of Reid and started taking off Reid's pants.

Reid sucked in his breath which betrayed him turning shaky as tears began to leak out of his eyes."Don't cry baby, don't say a word papa's gonna give you what you deserve." The man whispered taking off his own pants grabbing a knife. "You know what you have to do." The man sneered. "Oh papa dearest, I know what I want, I-I don't care what the c-cost." Reid stuttered whimpering. The now naked man walked slowly towards Reid. "Don't cry baby, don't say a word papa's gonna give you what you deserve." The man finally got on top of Reid. Reid shook his head quickly. "No nevermind I don't wanna do this any more." Reid said. "Too bad." The man shoved his member up Reid's ass. Reid started screaming his head off.

"Mr. Reid we need to talk to Diana about what made her break down in the conference room." Rossi said near the hospital's front desk. William looked at him with a look that could kill. "No, if you are going to ask her questons I have to approve of them." William announced to Rossi, and JJ. "We are trying to find your son, but we can't if you won't help us." JJ cleared for William. Mrs . Reid's doctor came in the little room. "Mr. Reid, I didn't expect you to be here." The doctor said shaking his hand. "How is Diana today?" William asked.

The doctor gave one nod with his head tilted sideways slightly. "She's doing okay, but yesterday was a little close with having to take her to a hospital. She is mourning on what happened to your son, of course." JJ stepped in front of William. "Jennifer Jaueru, we're with the F.B.I. Would it be okay if I asked Mrs. Reid some questions?" JJ asked, flashing her badge then motion towards Rossi. "Um, have you asked the man right next to you, I can't do anything until I have permission." The doctor said. "And that is a-" William was about to say, but was interrupt. "I'll do it, I just want my son back." Diana said, coming out from her hiding spot.

"Diana, how long have you been out your room? You know that's against the rules." Her doctor said. "I know, but I think I should decide on my own. Ask me the questions." Diana demanded. "Diana you need permission." Her doctor said. "And that's a no." William said, crossing his arms in victory. "Why won't you help me find Spencer? He's your son too." Diana asked. "Because he made you this way. After you had him your illness came out, I couldn't help you." William yelled. "Your weak." Diana voice was like venom. "Fine, let her do the questions. But I won't help you if you come across something that should not be there." William said, leaving. "YOU NEVER HAVE!" Diana and Rossi looked at each other, but nodded. "Okay, let's begin." Rossi said.

"Your just as good as I remember."The man chuckled, getting off of Reid. Reid's face was white as dead, his eyes were wide with tears shining down, his mouth slightly open making gasping noises. Reid laid there, his body bleeding from some cuts the unsub had gave. One on across the skin where Reid's rib cage was, another one at his cheek bone. His body had sweat and smelled of blood. Reid's ass was bleeding, most likely because of the roughness the man in flicked. No prepare, no lube, just bare skin and knives. "Here let me tell you the time in return." The man smiled taking in Reid's traumatized state. "12:50, and it's day two." The man got up from the bed. He started getting dressed. Reid turned his head away from the man's body.

Tears made his body rack and shiver, but Reid did not let this kill his little piece of hope. The man put a cover over Reid that went up to his neck. "You know your friends are nowhere close to finding me, they think it was your father who did it." The man sneered, as the man slammed the door leaving after getting dressed. 'Is that true?' Reid thought letting more sobs come out. Pain finally made it's appearance, Reid breath gasped loudly, making him choke and crying wasn't making it any easy. 'Just sleep, it'll make everything go away.' Reid pulled on the chains again only to find that it was rope now. 'I need to try at least.' Reid determined in his mind. He used his teeth to untie the rope, which was successful. Reid got up from the bed to be welcomed to more pain.

Reid waited 10 seconds then stared at his pants and boxers untouched on the floor. Reid quickly got dressed. Reid had his socks on still so it was okay to walk, even though the hard floor was cold. Reid turned the knob, it was open. Reid saw a dark hall with two doors, he didn't know which one to chose. He put his head near the right door to hear nothing, then he walked left and hear birds and leaves rustling. 'It could be a trap, fake decoy.' Reid thought. Reid bend down to see the little crack at the bottom. The left door had wheels and what looked like a plug in. 'Just what I thought.' Reid shook his head, then looked to the right real sunlight was seen and a trip wire. Reid turned the doorknob on the right, careful of the trip wire.

Reid felt a little deja vù again. Reid carried a limp to his step but kept strong, he heard a car. 'No, not this time.' Reid stopped fully and looked around to pick up a stick for defense. The car stopped a little ahead of Reid. A Reid look a like, the only difference was this man looked older, came out of the car. "Sir, are you hurt?" The dopple ganger asked. "Please help me, someone kidnapped me. I'm an F.B.I agent my name is Spencer Reid." Reid said, still walking forward. The dopple ganger nodded and gestured towards his car. "I can take you to the hospital, please let me help you." Reid mumbled a thank you. Once the man got close to Reid, he stabbed a needle into Reid's neck injecting it's posion. Reid was out cold. "But I'm sorry." The dopple ganger said, with a shaky voice.

Diana's room was slightly dark, yet very messy with papers almost everywhere. The shades were closed halfway and the AC kicked in ,which made the room have a tense tension. Diana had a queen size bed, two bookshelves, and one table. Diana, JJ, and Rossi were seating at the table. "Okay Mrs. Reid, close your eyes and take a deep breath. When you feel scared or uncomfortable just open your eyes, okay?" JJ said. Diana nodded her head and did as instructed. "In Sheriff Jenkins' report you went home 3 days later." Rossi explained. "Now let's begin from there, why did you go to the hospital?" Rossi asked. "I fell down the stairs, and Will was at home." Diana began.

_Loud thuds echoed the silent two leveled house. "Diana?" William called out. William looked much younger was wearing a red plaid shirt which was open and showing his other red shirt with black pants. When William didn't get a reply he went to go investigate. He saw Diana on the floor, somewhat unconscious. "DIANA!" William shouted, running to her side. Diana looked younger as well and was wearing a dark purple shirt over a light button opened purple shirt with blue jeans._

_William panicked, Diana was bleeding from her head and her ankle looked twisted. __A low moan of pain came from Diana's lips. William picked her, carried her to the car, and strapped her in. William cursed when he put the key in the ignition, he quickly got out of the car. William jumped over the small hedge that divided the two houses. William banged on the door franticly. The door opened to show Lou Jenkins except younger with black hair and w__as wearing a simple all black clothes._

"Wait, Lou Jenkins was your neighbor?" JJ asked. Diana nodded. "Lou was new to the town when I was about 4 months with Spencer, he worked with William on a case and had a one year old son." Diana said. "Lou Jenkins was a lawyer?" JJ asked. "No William used to be a cop but the most he would go is desk no more no less." Diana said. "Could you excuse us for a second." JJ said. They walked to the corner away from Diana. "What are you thinking?" Rossi asked. "What if all the other victims were cops at one point?" JJ asked. Rossi pulled out his phone and called Garcia. "Speak to the all knowing." Garcia chimed. "Could you check all the victim's past jobs." Rossi said. "And what would I be looking for?" Garcia asked. "If they were cops at one point also check William Reid too." Rossi said. "Okay I hit you back when I got something." Garcia said. "We still need more information." Rossi said, hanging up. "Then lets get to it." JJ motioned back to the table. Rossi nodded, 'the story will surely unravel.' JJ thought heading back.

**Okay guys that's it and please I know kinda a sucky ending. Please read and review! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note

Hey guys sorry have to post tomorrow thanks for understanding 


End file.
